EnderTamer DragonRider
by Aleasanthara
Summary: "Hush my children, for now I'll tell, the cursed tale of the, Endertamer, Dragonrider, Girl."
1. Prologue

**"O**kay kids! Story time!" A cheerful voice called to the kids playing with their fake diamond swords and pretending to be mobs.  
"Really Cher, do you have to be so cheerful all the time? I'd be amazed if you managed to stop smiling." A tall girl with long brown hair said from the corner of the small wooden room.  
The lady, Cher, turned to her with a smile still plastered on her face. "Not all of us refuse to interact with new spawns, Jienne." Jienne rolled her eyes.  
As the kids all gathered around Cher, one girl- the oldest kid there (besides Jienne), ran over to Jienne and reached for her hand. "Come sit with us for story time Jenny!" she said.  
Jienne pulled her hand away. "Um, no thanks, and my name is Jienne." The girl set her jaw and then whirled around and sat down among all of the tiny new spawns.  
Cher looked back over at Jienne, "Ji, how about you tell the story?"  
Jienne huffed before walking over to the kids. She thought for a moment before beginning.

"_Hush my children,  
For now I'll tell,  
The cursed tale of the  
Ender tamer,  
Dragon rider,  
Girl."_

* * *

_**I'd like to say a big sarcastic "Thanks" to he however the guest was that left the two word review of "**this sucks**". It's 'good' to know that people judge based on a 199 word prologue. **_


	2. Part 1

**I**t was night, and raining. Thunder boomed loud overhead the figure running in the darkness. The figure dropped a gleaming sword on the ground and began to run much faster, their cloak flapping in the fierce winds. They reached a large wooden house and ducked inside.

"Hello," the cloaked figure said once inside the house.

"Wha- Oh!" A man with faded, blonde hair rushes over to greet the cloaked person. "Aleasa you're back! I was so worried!"

"Relax, Daddy. I left Mallory's house late, that's all." Aleasa threw her cloak in a basket by the door. Her father ran his hands through her wet, bright green hair and hugged her.

"I just can't lose you too," he whispered.

"You won't," Aleasa replied in her soft, sweet voice. "You won't."

When the rain finally cleared up, it was still night. The nights seemed to be getting longer and longer lately. Aleasa was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her father prepare her favorite meal, mushroom stew.

"It's ready." Aleasa walked over to the light, birch wood table and sat down as her father placed three bowls of mushroom stew down.

"Why three?" She asked as she began to eat.

"It was her favorite food too," her father said quietly as he lit a torch and set it next to the untouched bowl. The room grew silent except for the occasional click of a spoon against a bowl. "You remind me of her."

Aleasa looked up at him and the silence returned. Her gaze locked on his for only seconds. "I do?"

Her father nodded. "Except for the hair of course," he said with a smile.

Aleasa couldn't help but smile as she picked up her bowl and took it over to the cauldron full of water in the back of the room. She glanced at the door, then looked at her father and said, "I'm going out."

Her father looked at her in astonishment for a few seconds. "No."

"But Dad, my sword is out there."

"Get it in the morning, or better yet just make a new one."

"No, I can't it's my diamond sword- the enchanted one."

Her father sighed, blowing a lock of greying-blonde hair from his face. "Fine, but hurry back."

Aleasa slipped out the door and walked into the night. She walked toward the forest she had run through to get home, trying to trace her footsteps back to her sword. She came across a lightning struck tree and looked around. She remembered this. The sword had to be around here.

And that's when she heard the mobs.

* * *

Jienne stopped, "That's all for today."

The group of kids was looking at her wide eyed and open mouthed. A few women were knocking on the door as a bell rang.

"Okay kids! See you tomorrow!" Cher said in her overly perky voice as the kids walked to the doorway and took their mothers' and fathers' hands. The oldest girl that had asked Jienne to do story-time with them was the last out, sneakily eying Jienne on her way out.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review- good or bad, criticism helps. :)**


	3. Part 2

**T**he next day, fewer kids came to the daycare. In fact, only three came. Only one was listening at story time.  
The one girl who had eyed Jienne the day before sat in front of her, eagerly awaiting the continuation of the story.

* * *

**T**he first arrow fired and whizzed past Aleasa, inches from her face. She whipped around only to face a creeper, whose explosion sent her flying to the ground. A zombie had just been killed by a skeleton, as some of the rotten flesh landed on her arm. Then suddenly, at the same moment she saw her sword lying only a little more than a block away, everything went quiet. The only noise was the eerie, purr-like growl from above her. She reached out toward her sword, her body still aching from the impact. She didn't dare look up. She had never encountered an Enderman before, but she knew about them. She knew not to look at them above their legs, and to never look them in the eyes. She made one final stretch and her fingers curled around the hilt. She pushed herself up with a burst of energy, whipping around and pinning the Enderman up against a tree, the tip of her sword just below its chin. She did not look. She looked at the ground in front of her, waiting for the Enderman to attack her, or leave. But it simply stayed there. She dug her sword in a little. The Enderman did not flinch.

In that moment, Aleasa did the stupidest thing she could. She raised her head and looked straight into it's violet eyes. One second passed. Two. Three. The Enderman showed no signs of aggression. She lowered her sword, her eyes still locked on the Enderman's. The Enderman turned its head and walked around a little. It picked up a grass block before turning back to Aleasa. It looked her in the eyes once more. Aleasa saw something in those purple eyes, something you don't normally see in Endermen. She saw trust.

The Enderman reached out toward her. Aleasa reached out too, when she touched its arm, she was sent flying through a world of color and darkness. She felt like she saw everything, and saw nothing, all in an instant. Then she was back on the ground. She looked around.

"Where am I?" She said.

The Enderman turned to face her.

"Do you speak?" She said.

The Enderman just looked at her.

"Can you understand me?" She said, angrier now.

The Enderman looked around.

"Do something! Where am I?" She yelled.

The Enderman walked away. Aleasa followed it.

They came to a cluster of trees and went through an opening. Aleasa gasped and backed into the leaves of the tree when she saw the group of Endermen sitting there. The Enderman that brought her here walked over to them and one by one their eyes glowed brighter. They all looked at Aleasa.

_Oh my god. _She thought, _It just brought me here so they could all attack me. Kill me. Destroy me._

"Please, please don't hurt me." She said quietly, sounding like the little girl she used to be.

The Endermen began making a noise that Aleasa could only decipher as laughter. "Hey!"

**_Relax, child._** Aleasa heard a deep voice in her head. _Who is this? _She thought.

_**It's me, the Enderman that brought you here. Enderman 2245.**_

_Why did you take me here? _

**_You were trusting, and daring. You were perfect._**

_Perfect for what?_

**_That will come to you in time. _**

_Can I go home now__?_**_  
_**

**_You can't go home. _**

_But- I- why?_

**_I'm sorry. Please forgive us. But you will live among Endermen from now on. _**

_Let me go home! I want to see my father. He's going to worry._

**_You can't go home. _**

_Please! Just let me send word to my father somehow! Tell him I'm okay! He can't lose me too! I promised him he wouldn't! _Tears were rolling down her cheeks now_. I promised him. Please._

**_No. Now go over there and sleep._** 2245 motioned to a bed of grass and leaves over in a corner.

Tears still rolling down her cheeks, her jaw trembling and her breaths short, she made her way to the bed.

She laid down and sighed. Letting the tears silently explode from her.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry. I want to be home with you, hearing your comforting snoring from the other side of our room. I don't want to be here. I don't want to leave you alone. I love you." She whispered in a voice so soft, the Endermen couldn't tell it apart from the rustling of leaves in the wind.

* * *

**J**ienne stopped when they heard the first knock on the door. She couldn't help but notice the girl who continually listened to the story. Her eyes were tinged with red, as if she'd cried along with Aleasa.

As the girl was about to leave, Jienne caught her by the arm. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled up at her and replied, "Mia."

Jienne smiled for the first time around the kids, and let go of Mia. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Jienne asked.

"Definitely," She said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, I forgot about this site for a while. OMG, I was crying when I wrote those last few lines of the mind conversation. I didn't mean for it to be so sad! Expect new chapters more regularly now. And yes, the Jienne and Mia parts of the story do matter to the story. Just not quite yet.  
**

**So yeah, Review, favorite, follow, come back, do what you want. Criticism along with praise is appreciated here. I need to know what to do better :)**


End file.
